Forward to the Past
by Novalon
Summary: A Dark Emperor suddenly rises up in the past. Crono discovers this and mobilizes the group to stop this madman. But something looms on the horizon... something that could change the very timeline that they exist in.
1. Chapter 1

Description:

One late night in 1001 AD, Crono reads of the beginnings of Guardia. But when he comes across the journal of the legendary "Clairvoyant" whose untimely death aided Guardia's beginning, he gathers his allies who will journey across time to bring peace once more.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Chrono Trigger, you should be cast into the fiery pits of Wutai.

_**Forward to the Past**_

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction 

_By: Novalon_

Chapter 1: The new past

It was a book. Leaf-thin pages in which a flowing script was written upon. The cover, worn from the many years of time still held the title as clear as the day it was written, and the smell of the book's area brought memories of times bygone.

800 years had passed, the enchantments on the book still holding it's form as strong as the day the spell was given words. And this book, unyielding, lay out to tell its tale.

Near it, a similar book in a similar script laid in almost haste placing. The reader had been moving back and forth between the works, as if to scrutinize for validity.

And a third book, written in a different language, a completely different form of writing, had seen a bit of wear, but was a copy of an original, which had no such enchantment placed upon it, and was subject to due revision from either a scribe, or the scribe's apprentice.

The third book, with careful importance had been placed down but moments before the second book. The current book being read was, however, of even more importance to the reader.

_Prophecy_

_Memoirs of a Clairvoyant_

The reader would have been quick to dispense with the literature as mindless drivel had it not been written in an all but forgotten language, and it caused the reader's eyes to twitch in recognition as he sought out the similarities to one he once knew.

The reader pushed a tired hand up to his brow, slightly disturbing the spiky red locks above it. His piecing green eyes scoured the script as his voice hoarsely murmured.

"So… this is where you ended up…"

Crono traced the lines written in old Zealean, a language which usually scholars knew, but his knowledge of the language was due to a secret he told few of the others he adventured with.

He had inherited a sword that was written in similar runes, and he trained reading scrolls that were written in the forgotten runes, and he had recently been given a sword that bore runes exactly like his much older sword that lay hidden within Guardia's twisting network of vaults.

Sir Glenn's descendant sighed as his green eyes continued to tiredly gaze upon the script that few knew.

Crono closed the book, reaching back to the book written in his first language, the common language spoken throughout the realm of Guardia.

_Heart for the people_

_The Journal of Prometheus Guardia, King Guardia I_

Eyeing the other book on the table, also written in Zealean, he shook his head.

"And you… I had always wondered your connection with my love… but your life must not be overlooked if I am to figure out what happened since I last saw you…"

_Memories of the past_

_The Journal of Schala Zeal Guardia, Queen Guardia I_

"I wonder if you even knew the Prophet was your brother…"

Crono shook his head, trying to shake out the sleepiness from the uncounted hours it had taken to find the books.

He began writing his own notes on a separate sheet of paper, so he would not lose his work, had sleep overcame him before he could even think of jotting down his thoughts.

"I noticed your three stories intertwine around the time of the Dark Emperor… a man with demonic power that threatened to enslave the people, had Prometheus not rallied a call for freedom. 195 AD… so this tale starts 5 years before the Emperor's sudden defeat, and the day of independence, in which Guardia's birth is celebrated."

Crono paused for a second before jotting down a few lines and writing some more in the margins of the paper.

"But, I have not heard of any sort of Dark Emperor previously. It may be as a result of the journey through time in the defeat of Lavos, but I'll ask Marle or Lucca whenever they come by…"

He paused again, making another addendum in his notes.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing anyone amass an army and try to take control of the entire world besides Magus… but…"

He looked back at the Clairvoyant's book.

"If this is truly his memoirs, then it seems he has truly strayed from that path. One would only wonder why his history stops after the ending of the Dark Emperor's reign…"

He stopped writing for a moment, looking back at Schala's book.

"This is going to be a long night…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forward to the Past**_

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction

_By: Novalon_

Chapter 2: The Clairvoyant's wish

Unknown Time Period

His ruby eyes opened, gazing upon the landscape in front of him.

_She _was here, but he had already known that. The sensing of _her_ magical energies only added to that fact.

However, there was something troubling. Dark energies flared from the south, a feeling of anger coursed through his features as the magic tainted the calm air.

The worst of it was, he had come across those energies before, but could not for the life of him think of whom they belonged to.

Taking one more look over the landscape, he surveyed his current position in comparison to the other energies.

The grassy plains and lush forests, which likely hid settlements, brought a nostalgic feeling to him as he began to head off in the direction of _her_ magical signature.

A castle rose from where there was none before. The treetops had concealed the structure without him having realized it at first. He found himself no longer alone, as two soldiers wearing thin armor silently came to his sides from the inner forest.

"State thy business, Wizard."

His blue eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How do you know I am a Wizard?"

Glowing swords were pointed at him from both sides. As he found it wise to keep his intentions mild.

The soldier to his right spoke up.

"Our enchanted weapons glow when any magical energies are near. By the glow mine sword gives, thou art definitely a Wizard of high caliber. Thou art either in league with the Dark Emperor and would thus squelch our rebellion, or thou art an unknown Wizard whose business is elsewhere."

He raised his hands in a form of surrender.

"I am by no means here to do anything to you or your people… I am, however, searching for someone."

The glowing sword stayed pointed at him.

"Be thou friend or foe of General Guardia, leader of our fair resistance?"

His eyebrows rose again, as if he knew.

"Indeed, I am but one who knows the path his lineage shall take in the future."

The sword wavered, "Art thou a Clairvoyant?"

He nodded, the other soldier showing surprise as the first continued.

"Dare I ask thine name, sir?"

He nodded, "I am Magus, the herald of Zeal."

Of course, he knew that in this dark time, the war of the Mystics had not even come into fruition yet. He did not wish to use the name of Janus just yet.

He responded, "Might I ask your name?"

The man's piercing green eyes and wild brown hair gave away enough.

"I am Sir Charles Triggare, under General Guardia's command."

Magus nodded, putting a hand to his forehead to feign concentration.

After a moment, he spoke, "Ah, I see. Your line is of great importance to time. Some time farther in the future, the land will break out in a war against another Dark one, and your descendant will fall under a most terrible curse, in which he has the form of a humanoid frog…"

Charles dropped his sword in surprise.

"Thou art surely playing me for a fool!"

Magus held up a hand to dismiss the outburst.

"Fear not, he will eventually be rid of that curse, of the same one who cursed him, one who changed his ways for good. Farther down the family line, one more will rise to the occasion, traveling throughout the flow of time to take down a most horrid adversary that threatens all life on the planet. He will die… and he will return, even stronger, to destroy the one who thought it best to kill him. And in turn, he will eventually marry a descendant of General Guardia and become a great leader to his people…"

He was unsure of the last statements, but any fool could see that Crono and his princess were absolutely mad for each other. They were fiancés as he last heard.

"Is that sufficient?"

Charles fell to his knees, "By God's will, thou art surely gifted. Might I ask this great descendant's name?"

"Crono."

He nodded, "Aye… a fine name it is…"

Magus nodded, before the he held a hand to help the soldier up.

"As I said before, I am looking for someone…"

"If I may help thine wish, so be it."

Magus coughed, "I am looking for a woman named Schala."

The second soldier pointed his sword up to Magus again.

"Ah, the Lady who uses magicks for the sake of good. The one who enchanted our weapons to fight the armies of the evil Emperor."

His eyebrows slowly went up, but in his mind, Magus knew that Schala was likely in the company of the General.

"Indeed, if you could bring me to her, she could also assess my worth as both a 'Clairvoyant' and as a wielder of magic."

Charles nodded, "I shall take thee to her."

* * *

1001 AD, Guardia Castle Library

Crono put the Clairvoyant's journal down, glancing to the others before moving to his sheet of notes and making a small notch, put a mark where Magus had met his ancestor.

"Crono? Are you still down here?"

He looked up and smiled, gazing into the lovely face of his fiancé, the princess of Guardia.

"Yes Marle… actually, could you help me? I have a few questions that you might be able to help me with."

Her orange hair moved as she smoothly walked over to his position, putting a hand on his left shoulder.

"What is it, Crono?"

He began tracing his way through the notes, explaining what he was unsure of.

"From what I understand, the books here speak of an evil Emperor who was in control of the land before the resistance finally stopped him. As I recall, there was no such Emperor before, right?"

She nodded, "Right, history was a subject I usually paid attention to. Etiquette? That's another story…"

He smirked, "Okay… next question."

"Shoot."

"Well, for one, if you notice how I am speaking… I used to have this… well… problem, and I felt it better to keep silent, but recently this problem has died down, as if it never existed in the first place…"

She smiled.

"I see you had a hand in it… I remember the curse of Frog had stayed its way in the family line in the form of speech being likened to a scratchy croaking except on the last day of every third month. I take it you persuaded Magus to remove his curse and restore him once again to Sir Glenn?"

Marle nodded, "Yes, he actually needed to read the books you have here right now. Though he had magically created copies to take with him… he needed some help looking for Schala, and wanted to reach her near the time she entered whatever era she's in. However, I would not allow him to look at the books without making him remove Frog's curse."

Crono nodded, "Well, that makes sense. I just read up to the start of the 'Clairvoyant's' journal, and upon realizing whose journal I was reading, I took an interest in finding out how he fared back during Guardia's beginnings."

Marle smiled, and looked at the cover of the book, suddenly looking confused.

"I had no idea you knew how to read Zealean."

He smirked, "My father taught me when I was young. So I could read the old scrolls on proper sword technique. Even though they date back to the Zealean era, there must be some kind on enchantment on them to keep them so fresh and new. Also, it was good to be able to read the name on my family's sword…"

She smiled again, "The Masamune… I remember you not looking terribly surprised when Lucca read the name on the broken sword after defeating the twins."

"Yeah, I never brought it to Melchior to ask him about it though. Come to think of it, it would have been very difficult to explain why I would have needed it repaired if he knew I had a perfectly fine version in Guardia's vaults."

"True," Marle commented, "And the castle wasn't exactly accessible at that time… uh… did Frog know?"

Crono nodded, "Yeah, I told him. Actually, it was after I was resurrected… you know, when I was being spoken to by everyone in the group separately."

"Yeah, that would be why I did not know that fact earlier."

She smiled, walking over to the book on King Guardia.

"Why don't I help you with this? I can take notes over here, if you like…"

Crono grinned, "Wow, as if you weren't awesome enough…"

"I do what I can."

* * *

195 AD, General Guardia's Fortress

"Thou art in the presence of a great military commander. I trust thou knowest how to treat him."

He scoffed, "You ask one who has been near the presence of royalty most of his own life."

The hood of his cloak still donned, he silently strode through the double doors of the castle that the soldiers opened for him. In the back of his mind, Magus realized something about this castle was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He watched the General's gaze come upon him as he swiftly bowed to the military commander.

"Greetings General Guardia."

The man walked forward, nodding briefly, his long blonde hair cascading down his shoulders as he moved his head.

"And who, may I ask, art thou, sir?"

Magus lowered his head to further conceal his face.

"I am Magus, the herald of Zeal. I come bearing news of what your future brings."

The stern man's eyes glistened with concern, as Magus realized that Marle had inherited the eyes rather well.

"A herald? A Clairvoyant? From Zeal?"

He nodded, "Indeed, I know much of what the future entails… and that it involves the destruction of the Dark Empire."

The general paused, motioning to one of the soldiers near the back doors of the room.

"The Lady of Zeal will need to see if this is indeed true."

Magus grinned inwardly.

"Until then, tell me of my future."

Magus grinned, though unseen, as he began telling the tale of the family line of Guardia, which he had rehearsed before actually coming to this era.

"Fighting against the darkness enveloping the land, a man who revels in the shadow, yet is blighted, holding light within his own darkness, comes to aid the kingdom against the dark wiles of the Emperor. As the shadow falls, a new kingdom shall be born from the ashes, a man of great power takes up the stead to protect the lands, and becomes King of a great kingdom. As his people grow in strength, they move on, to other lands, and set up in the fertile areas of the North Western lands. There, an even more magnificent castle will be built… and there, the Kingdom shall reign for a great many years… but as time marches on, so does my accuracy. I'm afraid I can only see 800 years ahead, where your descendant goes on a great quest, aided by Charles Triggare's descendant, to stop a great evil…"

He stopped as Schala; who looked almost exactly as she had when she had left Zeal, though she had forgone her usual robes, for more close fitting, lighter wear, for more mobility; entered the room, looking him up and down before a confused look crossed her features.

"… Prophet? You are here?"

He bowed at the waist, "Indeed, Lady Schala. I have come to offer my assistance in the battle against the Dark Emperor."

She shook her head, "What would you have to gain by such a thing?"

He smiled, taking off the hood, "Why, seeing milady safe and sound after saving my life in the Ocean Palace is payment enough. Also, the darkness is very unsettling."

She nodded, "My pendant is reacting to the energies actually… wait… what happened to you? You were all dark and sinister before… did something happen?"

He smirked, "Remember the girl with the orange hair who carried a crossbow?"

Schala sighed, "How could I forget her? She cried like no other at Crono's death… her name… was Marle, wasn't it?"

He nodded, "But the most surprising thing…"

Gesturing to the general, he performed an elaborate wave of his hand.

"Is that she was a Princess of the Kingdom of Guardia… and Crono is descended from Sir Charles."

Schala raised an eyebrow, "A Princess? But…"

Magus smirked, "After all, the fact that she had your own pendant lead me to believe that there was a connection between the two of you… and coming back here, I realize that it must be true."

She smiled, shyly, "I admit, Prometheus has been courting me, as of late."

The General flashed a quick smile to Schala before returning his stern gaze to Magus.

Magus bowed, "Indeed, he is a fine man to ask for the lovely hand of the lady Schala."

She suddenly snapped up, "But… but you're the dark Prophet from Zeal! The one who aided in the construction of the Ocean Palace… why would you…"

He sighed, "Such was how my path was written, milady, just as it is to fight against this Dark Emperor. Such as it was when the beast Lavos lay before me in terror, as I finished it off with the very magical power coursing through me… such how it was when I aided in using the Guru of Time's artifact to resurrect Sir Crono Triggare."

She smiled, even more warmly than before, "Crono is alive? How wonderful…"

Magus nodded, "Or he will be, that is, if the Emperor is stopped from completely enslaving this world."

"Well, Sir Prophet, I…"

"You may call me Magus, milady."

She halted, slightly, trailing her eyes towards his long blue hair, which was of a curious hue that she only knew by one family.

"… Magus?"

Prometheus nodded, "He claims to be the 'Herald of Zeal'. T'is only fitting I would call the lovely Lady of Zeal herself to prove his claim."

Schala put a hand to her chin, "Well, his ways were dark, but it seems he is devoted to serving me. The Dark Emperor's touch has not been placed upon him, though I feel something familiar…"

His mind drifted to the amulet hidden underneath his robes.

_Blast! She can sense it! I'm not ready to…_

"Sir Magus."

He turned his gaze to the General.

"Yes, General?"

"T'is but vapors within mine own brain, but I feel thou art a powerful Wizard…"

Schala nodded, "I can sense you are even stronger than I am… possibly even stronger than the Dark Emperor. If what you say about destroying Lavos is true…"

Magus smirked, "I watched that bastard bleed his life blood over the ground. Not even a planet killer can withstand the might of the strongest of the shadow element."

She froze, "You are a Shadow elemental Wizard?"

He nodded, "Ever since I cast my first spell, I drifted towards the Shadow…"

The General held up a hand, "Would'st thou lead a covert unit to assassinate the Emperor?"

Magus raised his eyebrows, reminded that Crono and his friends had basically done the same against him.

"Granted, the dark power seems so familiar to me that whenever I sense it, my blood boils, and an overwhelming anger comes over my senses… for some reason, all I want to do is see this dark one before my feet, begging for his life… but…"

Schala smiled, "You are not the only one who has that feeling, Magus."

_Hm… she truly is my sister, eh?_

"Though… I feel the black wind howling around you… as if you may very well perish after battling the Emperor."

He shook his head, "Fear not, any sacrifice I make for you, Lady Schala, is a worthy sacrifice indeed."

Schala smiled over to Prometheus, "I remember you saying very much the same."

Prometheus Guardia grinned, delivering his orders, "Indeed… making him possibly an equally great man. Sir Magus, mine query stands. Wilt thou lead a covert group to the Emperor, and rid this fair land of him?"

Magus nodded, "As breath still stays within my body, so I will do so."

* * *

1001 AD

"Crono."

He looked up, looking into Marle's worried gaze.

"What's wrong, Marle?"

"I think I know why we don't read much more of the Clairvoyant after the war against the Dark Emperor."

He walked over to her, where she read trembling near what looked to be three quarters through the King's journal.

_"T'was during the final battle, in which I had led mine own army against the Dark Emperor's twisted followers. Buying time for the great Clairvoyant, I charged in with the great Vanguard of freedom, hopelessly outnumbered. When I thought all was lost, a great wail came from within the Dark Tower, and the very foundations shook as the earth began to open up. There, Sir Charles stood near the brink with the great Kali Blade in hand, using its speed to push the followers into the growing crevice. Lady Schala used her most admirable ability with her greatest weapon, the Holy Valkyrie crossbow, to keep many at bay as the quaking followed through at an even greater magnitude. Suddenly… all was silent, and I heard a great resounding cheer, as my covert warriors, the greatest in the land, came out, declaring the death of the Emperor. Though the last came with sad news. Sir Tirion Olorin, our best martial artist, had fallen in battle, and the Clairvoyant was at the door of death itself. The man had sustained terrible wounds from the evil magicks of the Dark Emperor. As he was dying, he looked to the Lady Schala, suddenly pulling out from within his robes, an intricate amulet, much like the pendant in which she wore to fend off magicks. He spoke to her, saying it had protected him all those years while he was away from her, and that he was sorry for not having told her. She dove to him, crying aloud, grasping his face and looking deep into his eyes as his strength faltered and he died. I went to comfort milady, to ask of her sorrow, and she called the great Clairvoyant, 'brother'. He will be entombed within this castle, though if his predictions are true, he will be moved along with the Kingdom…"_

As the tears fell, Marle pointed to a later passage farther in the book:

_"His tombstone has been inscripted:_

_Janus Zeal_

_The Herald, and Clairvoyant, brother of the Lady Schala_

_'Whatever tempest hath raged in his head, may it be calmed on his journey to the afterlife. Rest in peace, brother of Schala.'_

_?-200 AD"_

"Crono… I… I don't want this to be the way he dies…"

Crono looked down at Marle's sobbing form, looking back at the passage of the death of his family's most hated enemy, and greatest ally. He looked back on a life of where he was looked down upon because he used to croak with his speech, and realized that was a life that no longer existed.

He was confused, but he knew of one man who would be the judge of whether Magus should live or die.

"Come on, Marle. Don't cry…"

She sobbed, but the straightened up.

"We need to take the EPOCH. I'll fight the Dark Emperor myself if I have to."

Crono shook his head, "I won't let you do that… you mean too much to me… and I am not sure whether I would want to save Magus… there is one person who can make up my mind…"

Her pretty eyes shown confusion, until the thought dawned on her.

"We're going to speak with Glenn, aren't we?"

Crono nodded, "Yes. It will be his decision, since Magus did so much to him. If he is even willing to help us, then it will be done. But I think it would only be fair for this to be his choice."

Marle sighed, "Right… Magus was his mortal enemy after all…"

Crono smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go see Lucca so we can get the EPOCH. We've done so much work, and there's still more to do."

* * *

Author's Note: As for the 'Herald of Zeal' reference, look to my fanfiction entited: "Forgotten in the Mists of Time". It also explains why Schala would have known the name Magus before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Forward to the Past 

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction 

_By: Novalon_

Chapter 3: Honor and enemies

601 AD, Guardia Castle

Standing on the battlements, his green spiky hair moved slowly in the wind as he felt the breeze across his skin.

_Hair and skin… what an odd sensation to feel again…_

The past few days were a blur, but they were like none other since he had fought against Lavos.

* * *

_With his small stature, he had been speaking to the Queen, talking of various things he had discovered on his recent findings to the south of Guardia, a small collection of islands that the natives there dubbed "The El Nido Archipelago"._

_There was a shout from the guards. A suspicious man with blue hair had been sighted, but he was in the company of the Queen's look-alike._

_Surprised that Magus would come this way, especially in the presence of Marle, he signaled to the guards to let the two in, instinctively drawing the Masamune._

_The two entered, and he bowed to Marle, "Princess… it is good to speak with thee once more."_

_Marle smiled, before turning to Magus and whispering something. Angry mumbling could be heard coming from his lips, but then the man put a hand to his head and shook it, sighing._

_She spoke up, "Sir Janus here has something he needs to say."_

_Frog noticed she did not use the other name he used, for she did not want to cause a panic._

_Still, something seemed odd about their last exchange._

_"Froggy… I think your little charade has gone on long enough…"_

_Frog looked towards the King and Queen in alarm, remembering that he had not told them who he really was._

_"And as much as I hate to do this, it's time this little problem ended."_

_Was Magus challenging him to a duel? He gripped the Masamune securely, wondering why Marle was there with the dark one, was she…_

_A lightning bolt struck him with full force, as Magus chanted words he once heard before, and suddenly, all became clear._

_As his form grew taller, an odd feeling washed over him. Would Magus remove the curse at the behest of Marle? Or was something fouler afoot?_

_Once the transformation ended, he rolled his head, a series of pops and cracks issuing forth, and he flexed his muscles with an odd sense of superiority. His green hair, which had sprouted during the transformation, was in wild disarray, the spikiness akin to his descendant._

_He turned back to the King and Queen, kneeling before them._

_"My quest to end my curse has ended, your majesties."_

_Leene stared at him in wonder, "Sir… you look as if you are the twin of Sir Crono… I… I…"_

_As he smirked, the recognition spread throughout the room._

_"Sir Glenn!"_

_"Where the hell have you been!"_

_"Are you related to Sir Crono or something?"_

_"Glenn…"_

_The last one had come from Marle, who he stood and turned to._

_"Princess… how… why… I…"_

_She smiled, "He's looking for Schala, and the only way I would help him is if he changed you back…"_

_"You… I… uh… wha…"_

_"You're welcome, Glenn."_

_

* * *

_

Glenn, Knight Captain of Guardia, stood proudly over the battlements, watching over the treetops, as if to check on any would-be invaders.

"Glenn…"

He turned to see Queen Leene approaching him.

"My Queen." He formally bowed.

"It's about that blue haired man who changed you back to a human."

He stiffened as she continued.

"As you know, he requested to speak alone with me, and I would have been completely frightened if not for Marle being with him.

He spoke of a vast floating kingdom, one he had lived in as a prince, until a great beast of fire that lived within the planet had destroyed all he ever held dear. That was Lavos, the one you journeyed to destroy…

He went on to speak of one woman being from the area, who wore a blue pendant of unfathomable power. He spoke of while he was on the journey along with you to defeat the evil beast; he came across records of that woman being very integral to the history of Guardia.

He said her name, Schala, and I responded with it being common knowledge among my family that she was the first Queen of Guardia, and all the Queens wore her pendant to symbolize their devotion to the protection of the country…"

Glenn nodded, "When I had seen the woman when I journeyed to Zeal, I saw an uncanny resemblance to the Queen's statue, but I was sure that she perished with the fall of the kingdom."

Leene shook her head, "Though her journal has been hard to decipher by the scholars, what can be made of it is that she was indeed the same person as he had spoken of, and that she had been transported to General Guardia's fortress very soon after the fall… though she spoke of being trapped in darkness for much longer than she could have traveled.

Anyway… the man said that he was her brother, but he had done Guardia such a great injustice, not even knowing that it was his family. He looked at me in what I believe to be the closest as he had ever come to begging, which looked rather stern still, and he proceeded to beg in turn… I was afraid to ask him why he was so sorry."

Glenn sighed, "And when you asked…"

Her head fell, "He told me. He told me everything, including the horrible thing he did to Cyrus and to you. He spoke of why he started the war, why he was so foolish to try and create another Zealean kingdom… when there was already a kingdom run by the descendants of Zeal…"

Glenn's head followed suit, "Milady?"

She sobbed, "I embraced him as family… imagine being family of the Dark Lord… and yet… I feel so sorry. It pains me to think of what he went through. He told me of how the Mystics had only been kind to him once he rose to power. He told me of how he had never known kindness before, save for his own sister. He said this horrible man named Dalton beat him daily as a child, calling him all sorts of things I cannot bear to repeat… he grew up cold and tortured, and when the Mystics invited him in, he clung to it."

Glenn sighed, "Dalton… I took part in slaying that demon. Thou can be rest assured, milady, the one who created Magus t'was removed from the annals of time."

She continued to sob, "His view of life was so misguided, but it was Marle who fought to change him. Oh yes, she told me about how she was to be married to Crono, and asked for you to go, supposedly Crono needs a best man at his wedding, and you're the best choice."

Glenn nodded, smiling.

"By the way, speaking of marriage. How is Miss Clara? Have you proposed to her yet?"

Glenn groaned, "Milady, she had this uncanny fascination with me as a frog. Dost thou think she would even allow me to court her when the source of fascination is gone?"

Leene giggled, "I've heard that she's even more taken with you now…"

He put a hand to his chin in thought, "Truly?"

"You could ask, Glenn…"

"I could…" He mumbled.

"You could ask her to come to the wedding, at the very least."

The two turned to see Crono standing behind them, with Marle at his side.

Glenn smirked, "Perhaps."

"Are you blushing, Glenn?" Giggled Marle.

He suddenly went stoic, fighting hard not to laugh, but the mask could not be held much longer, and he chuckled while shaking Crono's hand.

"So, what brings the two of you to the past?"

Crono smiled, "It's three, but Lucca opted to stay back at the Epoch, evidently the new set of seats she added in there were adding a little extra weight, so she's doing a quick fix on the engines."

Leene nodded, "Whatever the case, it is still very good to see you again. What is this that you ask of my Guardian, though?"

Crono sighed, "It's about Mag-… uh… Janus…"

He could see Glenn stiffen, and though the man quickly covered it up with a stoic gaze, Crono had seen the look enough in the mirror.

"I know… it's a touchy subject for you. I know I already told you about how I had to live with what he did… well… uh… not really, whatever I told you no longer happened with the curse ending… well, I… erm… well, you know what I mean!"

Glenn nodded, "Aye, I still remember what thou hast told me, although memory suggests that thou couldst have very well said something else."

Marle tilted her head in confusion; "Lucca says it's the effects of changes in time working out… though we'll still remember due to having traveled though time… or something…"

"Like remembering Ozzie the VIII ruling Medina, though time has changed him to being a servant…" added Crono.

"Or the Mayor of Porre being virtuous." Offered Glenn.

"And Crono being alive…" smiled Marle.

Crono smirked at that one, "Ah, now that's the important one."

Glenn continued, "So to what does the dark one accomplish? What foul doings cause him to pervade others?"

Crono shook his head, "Quite the opposite, I'm sure you've heard of the 'Clairvoyant'?"

Leene's eyes widened in surprise, "The mystical warrior that trained 4 great warriors of Guardia to combat the evil Emperor?"

Crono nodded, "Yes, but you know what happened when he finally faced the emperor."

Marle sighed, "He died, though doing what, I can only guess. He was carried out along with his best student, a man who would have been the least likely in the group to have such magical prowess, had he not been blessed with such a stern and resolute mind."

"The great Warrior Monk, Tirion." Stated Glenn, "The tales state he t'was a constant rival of Sir Charles Triggare, our ancestor, Crono, and t'was none other that couldst meld the use of magic with physical prowess in the rest of time…"

He smirked, "Well, save for thou, Sir Crono."

Crono nodded, "Well… Marle wishes to save him, but I have feelings against it… though my real reason only stems from you, Glenn…"

Glenn dropped his head.

"I know… if you feel that he should be left to his fate, I understand… I understand all too well."

Glenn shook his head solemnly, "T'would be just as great of a sin to leave a man who has been trying to make a complete change of views."

Lenne stood by him, "Indeed, it is a tragedy that Cyrus fell, but you know as well that I do, Glenn, that if Cyrus were here, he would give him a chance too."

Crono nodded, "Cyrus fought for a reason, why he is not here is because he found his reason for fighting, to die to protect those he loves… Janus does the same thing now. Only this time, we can prevent this death."

Glenn put a hand to his chin, musing, "Unless the Lady Lucca can make her Time Machine to do a similar thing as a Chrono Trigger."

"Well, first things first, thank you, Glenn. We have to go, and save him."

Glenn held up a hand, "Halt thine haste, lad… whatever the case, I am going with thou. Mine mind portends great worry if I dost tarry here."

Marle nodded, "Come to think of it, I was thinking the same thing. I wonder…"

"The entity?" Crono mused.

"Perhaps he still has a hand in this, after all." Spoke Glenn.

* * *

Timeless Void

The silver haired man looked down from his post, grinning at what he had just heard.

The old man near him tipped his hat in exclamation.

"Hah, there they go again, talking about you, old friend."

He who was once called Spekkio chuckled, "They said their entity was touched by Lavos in some way… that is partly true, but the beast that defiled my mortal body was merely of the same race as that Planet Killer."

Gaspar sighed, "It all comes back to that, doesn't it? You still feel bad for what you could not help?"

Adjusting his dark trench coat, the man's bright green eyes glowed with resolution.

"I always will remember my mortal years, but I am glad I can still make a difference in spirit."

Gaspar smiled, "Good, because if this recent change in time they try to fix ends up causing their deaths, I'm going to need you to continue to back up your word of making a difference."

The Master of War nodded, his grim stare causing unease in the elder man, "Indeed, the cause of death will be averted, if it needs to be."

* * *

Author's Note: For clarification of Spekkio's odd nature, refer to my fanfiction entitled: "The Cause of Death". 


	4. Chapter 4

Forward to the Past

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction

_By: Novalon_

Chapter 4: Assassination

195 AD, Guardia Resistance Fortress

"You must be joking."

He surveyed the four assassins in dismay, looking to the one standing in lead, his muscular form disproving any implications of silent art. He turned to woman behind him, whose face was not seen due to a shroud. A similar dressed man flanked her, sending Magus glares at odd intervals. And the last to be noticed was a woman wearing a cloak clutching an intricate spear.

"Why would the General send four magic-dead people to face off against an evil Emperor known for all his delving into the darkness? Does he not realize that he sends you to your deaths?"

The man in lead stepped forward, looking Magus in the eye with a cold glance.

"The Lady Schala attempted to wake something, but failed, though she said power lies within us… if only to be drawn out with the correct incantation."

Magus smirked, "And some muscular ox like yourself is suited to the magical arts? You might as well stick to your martial abilities."

"With all due respect, Lord Magus…"

He grimaced at the title, "I am no Lord; I am merely here to help."

The shrouded woman who spoke hissed, "Then quit belittling our abilities and help us!"

He sighed, trying to remember his training from the End of Time, courtesy of the Master of War.

"Ipso…"

He raised an arm, pointing to the air.

"Facto…"

Swirling the hand around in the air, he pointed to each of the assassins.

"Meenie…"

They glared at him curiously.

"Moe…"

The man in lead smirked, "Quaint, Sir Magus."

"MAGICO!"

The man's eyes grew alight with yellow energies, as his allies glowed other colors of different elements.

"So… what do I call you, wielder of the shining bolt?"

The muscular one stared at his hands in amazement as electricity slowly played around his calloused fingers.

"Um… Tirion, Sir."

He turned to the shrouded woman, "And you, keeper of the Icy brink?"

She nodded, "Miko, my Lord."

He grimaced again, turing to the similarly dressed man, who quickly answered.

"Kage."

"You seem quick to respond, wielder of the sudden flame."

He turned to the woman in back, who clutched the spear as drops of water pooled around her.

"And you, lancer of the tsunami's wrath?"

"Freya." She responded, nearly as cold as his own voice.

He raised an eyebrow, "So, I have awakened what Lady Schala could not. You do realize what kind of power each of you holds, correct?"

The muscular one shook his head, "I'm sure you do, Sir Magus?"

He nodded, grinning at the four beginning mages.

"With your power, you could topple the emperor, and become rulers yourselves, though if any of you do, you will meet a quick end from myself. With your power, I will meld you into fighting machines that will bring peace to this land, and you will be forever recognized throughout the annals of history."

Tirion flexed his fingers apprehensively, "You know of this for sure, sir?"

Magus nodded, "I have foreseen it."

* * *

601 AD Guardia Castle 

She wiped her forehead, stepping back and looking at the sleek machine in front of her.

"Well, that's nothing Lucca the great couldn't handle, that's for sure."

"As if I had any doubts…"

She turned to the castle, seeing Crono slowly coming down the stairs, hand in hand with Marle, and behind them a green haired man stood, smiling.

"Glenn?" She spoke, surprised.

He smirked, "Dost my guise incur thine trust, milady?"

She nodded, "Of course, I grew to enjoy your company as a Frog, and with you looking much like Crono, I don't think I'd have much of a problem…"

Stepping up to the EPOCH, he smirked.

"Indeed… and a lovely job thou hast done with this machine. I dare say it is a lovely as thine face, milady Lucca."

She blushed, "Oh, you flirt! So… uh… you're coming along?"

He nodded, "Of course. T'would be a greater sin if I stayed behind. I must watch out for all my allies, indeed."

Lucca smiled, before climbing into the driver's seat of the machine.

"So, what's the destination?"

Crono sighed, "I guess we make for the recent ruins of the dark fortress, as odd as that sounds, I am sure that is where we will be battling…"

Marle looked as stern and resolute as she had been previously during the battles against Lavos.

"Then… let's go stop the Emperor and save our ally…"

* * *

198 AD Lorien Forest, surrounding area of Guardia Fortress 

Tirion leapt forward, his gauntleted fists coming into contact with the Doom Sickle, causing sparks to fly from contact. He spun around, using a low sweep to knock Magus off his foundation, but found the Wizard flying higher into the air.

"What have I been trying to teach you, Tirion? What happens if the Emperor is impervious to physical attacks? I trained with someone who was, and had to make do with using straight magical attacks."

Tirion thought for a moment, before his gauntlets came alive with electricity, conducting the spell rather well.

"Hm… interesting… now how did you pull that one off?"

"The Lady Schala enchanted my weapons, of course."

Magus found himself flying backwards as Tirion leapt up to him, the force of the attack much stronger than it had been before. He found himself fighting to keep a calm mind as Tirion launched attack after attack relentlessly into the wielder of the Shadow.

"More! Use more of your magic, Tirion!"

Tirion leapt into the air, his fists coming together causing brilliant light to expel from them.

"Power of shining bolt! I call upon you! Lightning!"

The attack bounced harmlessly off Magus' scythe as he grinned.

"Pathetic."

Tirion growled, "Do you seriously want me to try this new spell I concocted?"

Magus laughed, "Oh please, I've seen you working on that silly Lightning 2 spell, you aren't even close to…"

Tirion suddenly launched into another furious attack.

"Much like you, Sir Magus, I have kept my magical prowess up since I began learning, now watch what you have not seen."

Magus fell back, surprised as he nearly hit his head passing a tree.

"Power of the shining bolt, I dare to call upon your greatest strength! Empower me with your heavenly brilliance, and grant me the will to overcome the unworthy who stand in my way! I call upon you, Luminaire!"

The bright dome of lightning energy drove Magus back, as he used his power to dodge trees that were flying towards him. As the spell reached it's zenith, he heard a ferocious battle cry as Tirion launched himself from the inside of the dome, using it's power to propel him at a speed almost too fast for Magus to follow. A resounding clang was heard, adding to the expulsion of great lightning energy as the spell finished.

Magus found a gauntleted fist held at bay by the firm metallic alloy of the Nightmare scythe.

He grinned.

"You've mastered your powers well, Tirion. I dare say you are Crono's equal in magical prowess."

He turned to see Kage and Miko battling each other swiftly, their magic canceling each other out. A stream of water shot down a few feet from his position and he watched as Freya expertly slid down it, spear in hand.

"Have you scoped out the enemy's castle, Freya?"

She nodded, "I have mapped out the surrounding countryside of the Dark Empire. It seems we will go unnoticed when the General pulls off a frontal assault."

"We can only hope so…" Magus spoke.

Tirion raised an eyebrow, "But what if we meet resistance from whatever demonic guard the Emperor may have?"

Magus grinned, "I'll take care of the Emperor personally, if I have to."

Freya turned around, shaking her head, "I've heard the rumors about you, that you were once an evil man… what makes you so adamant on helping our Lady Schala? What makes you want to aid our fight?"

He slowly drooped his head, "I… I learned about friendship. True friendship, and the value of family. During my childhood, as I grew up, I knew no such things, save for one person… my sister… and Schala… she uh… she reminds me of her. But as I fought against an evil beast, I learned that after it's death, I had no reason to continue the ways I followed before, in preparation for it's destruction. Thanks to a girl named Marle, I learned to follow a good path once more…"

Tirion raised an eyebrow once again.

"And what of the Dark Emperor? What makes you so adamant about taking him down besides for our Lady Schala?"

Magus grimaced, "I have felt his power before, but I cannot place where… I can sense that he has always been evil, but his power is so vast that I can barely recognize it…"

Freya twirled her spear, "I'm sure you will recognize his face as I set it upon my weapon."

Magus nodded, "Only time will tell…"

* * *

Hall of the Dark Empire 200 AD 

"Most gracious and powerful emperor… there is cause for alarm…"

The man bristled, his dark powers causing the lights to dim noticeably.

"Has that foolish resistance finally worked the nerve to attack?"

The messenger nodded, trembling as he kept his head bowed and his right fist planted firmly on the floor.

"Th- their leader demands you give up your power and leave their people alone…"

The candles in the room suddenly went out, a chilling wind overtaking the area.

"Well… he can certainly do so, if he has the ability to kill me."

Another messenger came running in and fell to the ground, sprawling, his entire body trembling.

"Most gracious Lord, he who brings dark judgment upon the unworthy! Spare me for what I am about to tell you!"

The Emperor halted his attack with the black wind.

"Yes?"

The messenger spoke slowly.

"The entire garrison of the southern gate has been slaughtered. Someone has breached our defenses…"

The Emperor rose from his throne, striding forward to the messenger.

"What? Who could have done this?"

The man shook all over, "One of the soldiers told me before he died, there were 5… only 5… 2 of them, the great assassins, Kage of the fierce Dragon, and Miko, of whose voice was like a chilling wind. Then, a monk of the dying church, Sir Tirion… and finally, the last Dragoon to still live, one who had survived our most victorious kingdom's brutal destruction of her hometown… Freya."

The Emperor bristled, "Imagine… all of them out to get me… and the other one of them?"

The messenger shook, "The soldier gripped my arm feverishly, said the man looked to be out of hell itself. A cold wind followed that man wherever he went, and he had long flowing blue hair, pointed ears like a mythical elf, and ruby eyes that looked to have seen more deaths than just that garrison. After telling me of this man, the soldier died, his eyes wide with fear."

The Emperor stood, his eyes growing wide as dark power flew to his hands.

"So… that bastard has finally come at last… the great 'Clairvoyant' that everyone speaks of… I know who you are, damn Prophet!"

The messengers ran out of the room, dodging various shadowy energies erupting from their emperor's hands.

"I swear, this will be MY world to rule! I won't be stopped, not after I have obtained immortality!"

He raised a hand to his head, suddenly, a dark armored man ran in, his speed surprising in the massive armor that covered him.

"Yes?" The man's voice boomed.

The emperor slowly strode up to the man, who looked back, unflinching.

"Take your best men to the southern corridor, near the closest barracks, and fortify the area. The Clairvoyant has come to meet his maker at last."

The armored man bowed, "Indeed. The seas shall run deep crimson with his blood."

He turned, and strode away, hardly making a sound.

"Oh, and Sir Yuber?"

He turned around wordlessly.

"If you fail me, that pitiful dark power of yours won't be enough to save you from my anger."

The man nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

He strode out, shutting the gargantuan doors with hardly any effort.

* * *

Same Time 

With a flash of light, the wings of time appeared over the castle, as it surveyed the coming war.

"Crono, look at that!"

Crono looked down, grimacing, at all the soldiers pouring out of the castle to meet hails of arrows from the surrounding forests. As the soldiers seemed to shrug off the arrows, a mighty cry arose and a mass of armored men rushed from the forests with glowing swords.

"They won't be able to withstand that…"

Marle scowled, "The text said that the defeat of the Emperor surely stopped the army. He must be enhancing his own troops."

Lucca nodded, "I have an idea. I'll swoop low to the castle, and you guys jump out. I'll help the army in any way I can from up here."

Glenn put a hand on her shoulder, "Keep thine wits with thee, lady. For they will surely save us all."

She blushed as she pressed a button to open the cockpit.

Crono nodded, motioning to Glenn to create a stream of water for the three to ride down into the castle.

However, even this covert attack was being watched.

* * *

Same time 

The Emperor growled, watching from his balcony as the Wings of Time dropped off 3 nondescript figures to another part of his castle.

"My majestic throne… they have brought it back to me… I will have it back, and rule from the skies once more!"

"No. You will not. In fact, worthless trash such as you don't even deserve to rule over the maggots of this world…"

The Emperor turned, to see a scowling Prophet, and a muscular man with lightning coursing through his gauntlets.

"Prophet, what a pleasant surprise… surely you met with Sir Yuber?"

The man next to him brought his fists together, "He is being taken care of, demon."

Magus brought a gloved hand to his scythe, bringing it out swiftly. He shook with unbridled anger as dark magic swirled around him.

"Dalton… your worthless hide should have been destroyed during the Dark Ages… I will see to it that I will succeed where Marle did not…"

Dalton, the Dark Emperor, rose to the air, the black wind slowly pushing back his enemies.

"Ah, but you see… I have become stronger than you could ever wish. My gracious Lord, Lavos, brought me back through another gate, with the power to take over Guardia, and bring this world to it's knees, so that he will later rise up with no resistance!"

Magus stood strong, his billowing cloak whipping nearly as fast as his flowing blue hair.

"You say you have grown strong because of Lavos, Dalton? Well, without Lavos, I succeeded in becoming the greatest Mage of Shadow ever to exist. Now what would you think, knowing that the Magic-dead Prince of the fallen kingdom attained a great power while being subservient to no one but himself?"

Tirion grimaced, "I have no idea what the Clairvoyant speaks of, but I do know that your time is coming to an end, demon."

The Emperor growled, bringing a fist up outlined with wisps of Shadow magic.

"You little brat! All grown up, I see… after I dispose of you, your beloved sister, Schala, will be next!"

Tirion stopped suddenly, his magical energies halting for the briefest instant.

"Sir Magus… you are the Lady Schala's brother?"

Magus waved a hand, "Pay it no mind now. Worry about our opponent."

Dalton batted the two back with the black wind into his throne room, away from his balcony, as the walls crumbled.

"Yes, fallen prince, there is much to worry about. Like the ending of your wasted lives!"

Tirion jumped up, Magus following next. Both gave each other a nod before dashing toward their opponent.

And somewhere, far away, Gaspar watched, wishing for a better change to the timeline.


	5. Chapter 5

Forward to the Past 

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction 

_By: Novalon_

Chapter 5: Retribution

The black knight lifted his sword, sneering at his opponents.

Freya was currently fending off his attacks with various streams of water, but he was slowly, but surely causing damage to the team.

Looking to the water on the ground, he sneered, raising his right hand.

Miko darted back and forth, waiting for his magic attack, while Kage was conjuring a fire spell.

Yuber voiced his spell, causing the fighters to cringe at the evil the voice withheld.

"Soaring Bolt…"

His form outlined in electricity as the spell arced through the combatants, causing them all to fall to the ground. The water conducted the spell well, causing the fighters to fall quickly.

Yuber sneered as he slowly walked towards the female ninja closest to him.

"I've dealt with your kind before, assassin, but perhaps we shall see what you are like beneath your shroud…"

He licked his lips as he knelt in front of Miko, groping her as he ripped her shrouded mask off.

Her beautiful blue hair cascaded out, enticing him to remove more, but there was just one slight problem.

"Touch that lady again, perverse demon, and thou shalt perish beneath my holy blade."

He looked in the direction of the voice to see two similar looking men, one with red hair and one with green hair, and a blond haired woman backing them.

"What? More maggots to crush?" He voiced, with a sinister glare. "So be it."

He took a step forward, but found his legs were already encased in ice.

The green haired man turned to his red haired twin.

"I shall unleash a torrent… thou knowest what to do from there."

The wild red-haired one smirked as electricity played along his fingers.

Yuber grimaced, "Oh Hell…"

* * *

A bolt of shadow struck Magus hard, throwing him to the nearest wall. Tirion leapt over, rushing in towards Dalton to follow up with his own combo. Shaking his head to clear the damage done, Magus raised a hand and added to Tirion's magical onslaught of lightning strikes by adding his own enchantment of fire.

"Blast it, you pitiful cretins!" Bellowed Dalton as he crashed into his own throne.

"Sir Magus, can you stand?" called Tirion.

Magus wordlessly got up, walking to Tirion's side as dark energies began flowing throughout his very being.

His gaze sharply fell over Dalton's, who had already recovered and stood smirking in front of his own throne.

Dalton grinned, "The child does not learn… boy, I will always be better than you, no matter how much power you gain. You already sold yourself to the shadow, and thus already serve Lavos, no matter what you say…"

Magus grimaced, "That's where you are mistaken, drunkard."

The comment infuriated Dalton, but he stopped as the Wizard of Shadow continued.

"It was not Lavos who brought the power of Shadow to this world, it has existed since the beginning of time. Shadow is merely an element, like Fire, or Ice, but usually one must be a great magician to be able to even delve in the art."

He pointed to Dalton, rolling his eyes.

"Others sell their soul to higher beings in exchange for power they cannot handle themselves. You are not one with the Shadow, Dalton, and Lavos only wishes he obtained the mastery that I have over it."

He grinned, "Being at the destruction of Lavos has brought back the power he took from me, and since I had already brought myself to nearly full strength at that time…"

Blasts of ethereal energies bombarded Dalton at all sides, causing him to be thrown around the room as a torrent of Shadow warped reality.

"You are in for a world of pain… just as I made Lavos feel."

Dalton rose up in the air, as he began bleeding from every pore from the torrent his body was enduring.

"Foolish one, my great lord Lavos has granted me with true mastery of the Shadow! My body may not be able to handle it, but my spirit will cause your destruction!"

As his body began to deteriorate, a great ethereal shape formed, sucking up all the Shadow energies flowing in the room. Magus stopped the spell, seeing something that shook him to the very core.

The outline of Dalton grew gigantic as the power of the black wind shot out from his being, bringing both Tirion and Magus to their knees.

"I… may perish… as Lavos will surely… absorb the soul that I have promised him… but I will see to it… that you will die… along with any hope you may have had at reuniting with your sister!"

The energies grew to exponential heights as Tirion suddenly leapt up from his prone stance on the ground. He drew his lightning magic to his body as he leapt towards Magus, to save him from the oncoming strike.

Time stopped.

* * *

"Spekkio…"

The silver haired man grimaced, but waved a hand mildly.

"I am not Spekkio any more, but I'll allow it. It allows me to forget sometimes…"

The old man shook his head, "No, look at what is happening to Janus."

Spekkio, as he was once called, nodded, "I know. But things are different now."

Gaspar raised an eyebrow, "What? How so?"

The Master of War grinned, "Because the entity always gives his favorites a second chance, and I'm not about to let my student die."

He disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

In the middle of the Shadow, Magus could see light suddenly pierce it, and a great blade of considerable length was drawn.

Tirion found himself on the ground, behind a man wearing odd black clothing, his silver hair somehow illuminating where there should not have been light. He watched as the man who pushed him out of the way slowly turned to him, his bright green eyes showing a hint of a smile.

"I will not allow your spirit to have another untimely death. It just wouldn't be right."

He turned to Magus, this time, his grin becoming apparent.

"And as for you, lost prince, for all that you have tried to undo, you surely deserve a second chance."

He turned to the ethereal spirit in front of him, who seemed to shrink in size at the light that shone from the visitor.

"And I am not about to let this pitiful excuse of a man try to take that chance away from you."

The spirit swirled around, the gawking face of Dalton appearing within it.

"Oh? And who does that make you, then?"

The visitor grinned, "Why, I am the entity, of course. I am the one who orchestrated the death of Lavos from behind the scenes."

Dalton grimaced, "But I see you're just as alive as I am, even I can tell in this spiritual state."

The entity smirked, "It is only your hate keeping you here, just as it similarly happened with a being I once read about. The same happened to me that happened to you… but the difference is, I was not meant to be possessed by one of Lavos' race."

Dalton moved forward slowly against the light, but found it to be more than an equalizer to his darkness. The light was slowly enveloping him and pushing him back.

"A beast called Jenova, an elder of Lavos' race, possessed me. And as a penance for all the lives I destroyed, I was sent to watch over this planet, as a being always changing, so I could never remember my former life. One fateful day, I regained my memories, as I believe my penance was granted through the death of Lavos… however…"

His glowing sword began to swipe at the darkness, causing the spirit to wail like it never had during its life.

"Because my penance is finished, that means all the more pain for you. In an alternate timeline, you may have succeeded in causing Magus to die in his sister's arms… but having seen that… I want no more than to make sure your plan doesn't succeed."

Dalton's spirit suddenly settled back into his original form, the body once again intact.

"Your hate no longer has any power here, the spirit of your hate is diminished… and now I will watch from afar… so I can let HER deal with you properly."

Dalton bristled as he once again felt his body's power returning, the black wind coalescing through the room at a lesser rate.

"Who?"

Spekkio grinned, "Why, the princess of Guardia, of course."

He promptly vanished in a flash of light as several voices rang out across the room.

"Full Cure!"

Magus stepped up, holding a hand out to Tirion, who grasped it as he straightened.

"It's about time you showed up, this idiot had a dirty trick up his sleeve." The blue haired one grimaced.

"T'is by the lady's behest that I am here, Magus. Show thine respect."

Magus waved a hand, "Of course, Glenn. Oh, by the way, you've all met the Dark Emperor before, yes?"

Crono grimaced, Glenn cracked his knuckles, and Marle gave an icy cold glare.

She was the first to speak, "However you survived being in that gate, I will never know… but you will not survive our second meeting."

She nodded to Crono and Glenn, who hefted their swords as she let forth a blizzard concentrated on Dalton's form.

The Emperor laughed, "Foolish attempt, you are pitiful in magic compared to-"

He staggered back as an X-strike with Melchoir's greatest weapons hit him full force.

It was his final undoing.

Before Dalton could utter another word, he found his heart to be occupying the same space as the keen blade of Magus' scythe.

"Go to hell, Dalton." Spat Magus. "And rot there long before I come."

With a great wail, the dark emperor exploded into ashes. As a result, the shadow energies expelled by his death began to make his great palace collapse.

"We need to leave." Grimaced Crono.

"Agreed." Acknowledged Glenn.

Everyone turned to Magus, who chanted the words to a mass teleportation spell.

* * *

"You still haven't told her?"

Marle had pinned Magus to the nearest tree, away from the great celebration that was going on.

"I just never found the time… it is hard enough to train one apprentice, but to train four? Impossible."

She glared at him before pointing over to where Schala stood speaking with Crono and Glenn.

"Do it, now."

He began to open his mouth to say something, but shut it tightly. Walking over to his sister.

"Lady Schala, there was barely the time to speak with you of this before. But there is something that I must speak with you alone."

Crono smirked, "I know what it's about. I'll take my leave."

Glenn nodded, "Let us make haste, I wish not to see her reaction."

The two left, allowing Schala to be alone with who she had known to be the evil Prophet.

"Well, Prophet Magus, it seems I finally find the time to speak with you alone. Tell me, it seemed as though you were against them before… why did you join up with their group?"

Magus sighed, "Revenge… against Lavos. It was all I had left. It was the only thing that gave me the slightest attachment to the rest of the group."

He motioned over to Glenn, "I turned him into a frog. He has been wanting to kill me for over ten years. I also killed his best friend. So believe me when I say it was very hard to get them to accept me."

"Had you done such an injustice to me, I would have cut your damned throat, burned your body with the greatest fire I could summon, and spread your ashes at a pond where tadpoles spawn."

Magus surprisingly smiled at that, "I would have done the same to anyone, had I still realized what I had been doing. I… was a rather warped individual when I was younger… growing up among monsters changed me, but I am regaining what humanity I thought I had lost for good."

Schala gasped in surprise, "You grew up among monsters? What possible circumstances led to that?"

He sighed, looking to the ground, "Who else but Lavos? He has caused so much sadness already…"

She looked at him, slowly walking closer to him.

"Lavos? Magus, the Herald of Zeal, had a vendetta against Lavos?"

He smirked, "You know of the _other_ Magus, the true Herald of Zeal, do you not?"

She nodded, "He was a legend among Zeal long before my mother came to power… I used to tell the story of him to my brother when he was younger… that you would take his name is most disturbing to me… if I find that you had found my brother, wherever he is in the whole of time, and corrupted him…"

His head bowed, "The monsters were enough…"

"What?"

"The only blessing Lavos did was take me away from my tyrant of a mother, but to take me away from the sister I loved so much, to put me in the hands of monsters… I fought bouts of insanity for many years… I…"

He grimaced, fishing out his amulet from inside his cloak.

"I think it was this that kept me from truly going off the deep end, Schala…"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"It… it all makes sense now. You're… Janus?"

"Believe me, Schala, for there would be nothing for me to gain by lying to you. I know I am barely recognizable from the brother who was taken from you… but 18 years… changes so much…"

She tackled him, crying into his shoulder.

"By all that's holy in this world, you were spared! It… it is a miracle!"

He wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"I have waited for this day… you understand I could not tell you before this war was finished, I thought you were better off not knowing who I was… if I ended up getting killed by Dalton."

Schala shook her head, "I see what you are saying… but still, it is good that I know… but Janus… you have grown so much… and though you have done many things, I will still allow you to stay with me, if you wish."

He smiled, about to answer in the affirmative, but a voice in the back of his mind said otherwise.

_You will be needed in the future. To see that these events come to pass._

The Master of War?

* * *

"Time flows like a river. One enemy has arisen, and been vanquished, and soon another will rise to take his place."

The silver haired swordsman nodded.

"The merging has come to pass… if she is to separate and go to the past to begin the line of Royalty, we must send him to the future to ensure our victory."

The old man tipped his hat, "But what about the newcomer? The one who joined the group as a result of the change in time? Tirion's descendant?"

The muscular man behind him cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, like the old man says, what about me?"

Spekkio smiled, "It will all come together, Sir Tedris. Just you wait."

"I hope so. I'm missing out on sharing a beer with Toma for this."

* * *

"Maggots."

The man in black armor scowled. He played dead after the shock had coalesced through his body, and once he was alone, he had teleported away.

"All of them, maggots."

He cursed, reaching into an opening in his armor and pulling out a small device. In front of him, a small vessel shimmered into existence.

"I better leave before _he_ catches up with me."

He entered the vessel, and immediately initiated warp, sending it through time.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't really know what to say. I never thought I would even come close to finishing this. But then again, it isn't really finished at all. The man in black armor is a nod to a Suikoden fanfiction I may be writing in the near future, and there is another Chrono Trigger story that I have had circulating through my mind for a while. I hope you all enjoy this.

By the way, there is an epilogue coming, so be ready for that.

- Novalon


End file.
